Bunny Moon
by pegaslick
Summary: A collection of memories of his past adventures with Lea serve as constant reminders to Saix as to what he is trying to recreate and what his old friend seems to have forgotten.
1. Bunny Moon

**Bunnymoon **

Saïx rarely bothered concerning himself with his human memories. After all, where would that get him? It frustrated him to no end watching his cohorts fraternize as if they still had hearts, one especially. What was the point? He would rather look to the future, one where pretending would not be necessary. But when he was organizing his desk, a small leather bound notebook slipped out of a pile of papers. Looking at it, he couldn't help but remember his days as Isa, and if he wasn't mistaken, it almost felt like his chest was aching.

Sitting at his desk, Isa was jotting down notes in a leather bound notebook that he had been given for his birthday. Having such a nice and organized outlet to pen down his plans and observations turned out to be more of a blessing than he had anticipated. Not that he was going to let him know. When he unwrapped it, he had rolled his eyes and snarkily asked his friend why he thought he would ever use a journal. Lea had been rather unfazed, he probably had expected nothing else. Truth be told he knew him even better than he'd ever care to admit.

He paused to look out of the open window in front of him, the cool night blowing in on his face. _He should be here soon. _ And then as if on cue….

"**ISA… ISA... COME ON… ISA" **

There was no mistaking that pitiful attempt at whispering. Isa carefully set his notebook and pen inside the top drawer and climbed on top of his desk. Sitting on top of his desk he could look out over the back street from his second story window. Below his window stood his friend, staring up at him, a large bag in hand.

"**Could you be any less subtle? I think the whole block heard you.." **

Lea just resorted to gesturing wildly at him, beckoning him down.

"**You look like a monkey." **

Isa muttered as he carefully scooted onto the edge of his window, legs dangling off. He grabbed onto the drainpipe adjacent to his window and carefully slid down, landing with knees bent. Before, he could even stand up straight; Lea had grabbed his hand and was dragging him down the street. Without a word, he broke out into a run.

"**Why are we running Lea?"**

But he didn't stop him, or pull away his hand. They ran across the town in its nighttime calm, bathed in moonlight. Everything seemed so calm and ethereal at night. Isa always though their world was rather pretty but at night it was even better. The only sounds were their footsteps on the pavement and the water pouring from the fountains.

The pair was slightly out of breath when they reached the Bailey. They went to their usual ledge where they had a good view of the night sky surrounding the castle.

"**So what's in the bag?"**

Isa asked flatly, trying to hide his rabid curiosity. Lea grinned devilishly and opened the bag revealing of colorful wrapped candies. He shrugged.

"**Saltwater taffy, I figured ice cream would melt so this is the next best thing amiright?"**

Isa chuckled and grabbed one of the candies. Lea followed suit and they sat in silence chewing on the sweet and salty candies and staring at the clear night sky. This was their monthly ritual. Whenever the moon was full, they would go out and look at the stars. Isa liked to point out the constellations and sometimes Lea would make up silly stories about them.

"**That's Bahumut right?" **

**Lea was pointing at a group of stars near the horizon. Isa sighed. **

"**No that's Ifrit, see its diagonal from it's rival Shiva."**

"**Right, fire and ice. Okay, I'm going to get one right, just give me a second."**

Isa grinned watching Lea's eyes frantically scan the sky. The patterns of the stars were so easy for him to find, but Lea always had trouble remembering. As in most things, they were opposites. But that's how Isa liked it, part of the fun of stargazing was getting to point out all the constellations to Lea. Finally, Lea's gazed seem to land on one part of the sky. He looked over at Isa with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"**That's the castle with wings. Alexander."**

He stated proudly. Isa replied snidely,

"**I guess you managed to get one memorized finally." **

Lea leaned back and looked over at Isa,

"**Not everyone can be insufferable know-it-alls like you. I've got better things to do than memorize a bunch of shapes ya know." **

"**Like what?"**

Isa looked over at Lea, who looked pleased with himself as always, and rolled his eyes.

"**You know.."**

"**Unless you count showing those ridiculous frisbees off and running around telling everyone your name, I honestly I have no idea."**

Lea glared back at him.

"**Must not bother you that much if you are still hanging around." **

Isa couldn't help but grin back at Lea who was watching him with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"**Clearly, I am an idiot." **

"**You said it." **

The boys broke once more into laughter. And then once more they fell into a comfortable silence, chewing on taffy. An array on discarded wrappings surrounded them.

Lea sighed, and Isa looked over sensing a shift in mood from his friend. His agitated excitement from when they first arrived was gone and replaced with

"**I still can't believe all of those stars are all different worlds…. I wonder what they're like?"**

Isa agreed but couldn't help adding,

**"Well, judging that we can't even get into that castle I wouldn't bank on us making it there anytime soon."**

The pair laughed, still staring at the night sky. Silence broke out again for quite awhile. All of a sudden, Lea spoke up again, this time with his typical excitable tone.

"**If you squint when you look at the moon, the dark spots kinda look like a bunny rabbit doncha think Isa?"**

"**Wha-"**

Lea grabbed his shoulder, which made him pause.

"**Before you get all Isa on me, just look."**

Isa looked over at his friend in feigned exasperation. Lea merely looked back at him earnestly, so he gave the moon a second glance. He had spent countless hours on the patterns of the stars, but had never really given the dark spots on the moon any thought. Squinting, he looked up at the bright yellow moon. _He was right_

"**Huh, it really does."**

Isa replied serenely as looked back over at his friend. Lea grinned impishly back at him.

"**Told ya."**

Lea muttered as the pair turned back once more to the sky, his friends hand still resting on his shoulder. Stomachs full of saltwater taffy, Lea and Isa looked at the bunny on the moon, and in that moment, both sat there completely content.

Staring through his window at the glowing heart shaped moon hanging in the starless sky, Saïx saw the promise of another moon. One who's light he could truly enjoy. One that could be shared. One that would bring back the fullness he once felt instead of the oppressive emptiness that was his Nobody existence. One with the shadow of a bunny.

((Notes:

One shot. Not beta-d so excuse any mistakes, I did my best, feel free to comment and I will fix them. I might fix things laterI haven't written fanfiction in years so forgive me, but the mood just struck.

I decided that the constellation in Radiant Garden would be Final Fantasy summons because it seemed fitting.

I obviously don't own these characters or setting (just love them a whole lot) and I hope that I managed to keep them in character. ))


	2. Forgotten Jacket

Was there really once a time they could converse without it ending it some sort of argument? Saix wondered as he watched the retreating back of his old friend leaving his quarters. Perhaps getting on his case about his mission at Castle Oblivion was not the best course to get Axel to talk to him civilly for once. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened in Castle Oblivion. Of course, they had been fighting before that. He was not foolish enough to deny that their friendship had been degenerating slowly ever since they had become nobodies. However, he was not about to allow Axel's sudden need to traipse around with the younger members distract him from their goal.

Going about his normal nighttime preparations, he reached in his drawer to pull out a fresh cloak for the morning. However, he was running rather low and his fingers instead rubbed over a different material unlike the smooth leather of the cloak. He peered into the drawer and saw a neatly folded blue jacket with a crescent moon adorning the left breast. Pulling it out, he held the old garment up to examine it. He clearly could no longer fit into the well-worn jacket, he was considerably larger than his 15 year old self. But looking at the embroidered yellow moon just made him remember what it was like to be the person wearing it. A person with a heart underneath that crescent moon.

"We aren't going to get anywhere if you keep stopping to introduce yourself to everyone we pass. I thought at least by now you would have known everyone." Isa remarked coolly as Lea trotted back from some conversation with a lady and her dog that he could not even be bothered to attempt to listen to.

"Oh lighten up Isa, are ya worried I might find new friends?" A half smirk appeared on the boys lips, green eyes glinting with his typical air of mischief.

"Get real, no one else can tolerate your shit as long as I can." Isa replied drolly with an exaggerated roll of his eyes.

"That's why I keep you around." Lea pointed to him as if he had just won some sort of fabulous contest and then punched his arm.

Isa rubbed at his arm, despite the fact the punch was hardly bruise worthy. Dramatics like that were just part of being friends with someone so different. He knew that the arm rubbing would both make him feel both good about his punching skills and bad about causing him pain. And what else were friends good for if they didn't make each other squirm every once and awhile.

"So, I got you good this time."

"Hmph." Isa folded his arms and looked away.

Clearly, Lea had him pegged as well. He knew that Isa was far too proud to say out loud that the punch had any sort of effect on him. Lea smirked and put his arm around Isa's shoulders. Isa frowned but made no moves to detach himself from his redheaded comrade. They walked like this for a bit until they reached a clump of bushes near the entrance to the castle.

The teens attempted to stealthily hide behind the bushes. Some pushing and slapping ensued as they both fought for a good spot to view the door. Once they had both situated themselves where they could see, they looked upon the two hulking guards standing watch by the door. The men had made no reaction to their arrival, which caused the boys to silently high five and smirk at each other at finally besting the guards in some aspect. They of course missed during their wrestling for a spot, that they had seen them, rolled their eyes and proceeded to ignore them.

"Ya know, why do we bother sneaking around? I bet we could take them." Lea reached back and patted his shirt pulled over where his frisbees were stashed in his pants.

A loud snort escaped from Isa as he looked back at his friend incredulously. However, he could see the pure idiotic determination in his face that told him that Lea was not joking.

"You're can't be serious?" Isa asked blankly. He was astonished at how his friend foolishly believed that two measly teenagers with no sort of real fighting experience could overtake those men.

"Of course! I bet they aren't that tough." Lea replied with a shrug.

"Lea. They are huge. I pretty sure that one dude with spiky hair could crush you in one move." Isa said as he stared back at his friend in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I could get him with the distance shot with my frisbees so he couldn't get his hands on me. And I could make you some- I'll paint on a moon like your jacket!" He explained excitedly as if he had crafted the greatest strategy of all time.

"The same frisbees that you used when you got your ass kicked by that random blond kid in the square last week?" Isa asked with more than a hint of snark in his voice and laughing at his friend terrible ideas for weapon design.

"I was just breaking them in, I'm much better now, wanna s—" Lea tapered off and stared straight above him. Isa followed suit and realized that some time during their bickering, the guards managed their way over to their bush.

The dark haired dreaded one that Isa was pretty sure was called Dilan stood above them with a superior smile plastered on his face. The other even larger man with short hair, looked straight ahead with a blank and rather bored expression. Isa was pretty sure he was called Aeleus, although, despite being caught by these men multiple times, he had yet to hear him speak.

"So, what are we doing today boys? Surely not trying to get in the castle again?" The one with the dark sideburns questioned them derisively. Isa stared over at his friend, hoping reverently that he would be able to run his mouth off in his typical style and give them a chance to run for it.

Lea however was grabbing a handful of leaves from the bush. Exasperated by whatever antics Lea was up to, Isa just brought his hand to his face so fast it made a loud slapping noise.

"Oh, you know just collecting leaves for a school project, didn't know that was a crime." Lea replied with forced innocence opening his palms to show a clump of uninteresting squished up tiny bush leaves. Isa looked over to him, so Lea did have some sort of cover- although not an entirely believable one. When Lea's green eyes met his own, Isa mouthed, "Let's go" - to which Lea responded with a raise of his eyebrows. The redhead threw his handful of leaves at the guards as Isa roughly grabbed his arm above the elbow and pulled him into a dead sprint back to the town.

They didn't bother looked back at the guards, and heard nothing after an angry "YOU…" After a solid distance, the teens stopped, doubling over both out of breath and fighting back laughter.

Lea placed his hands behind his back of head and slightly leaned back in his typical cocky pose "I'd say this calls for some ice cream."

Isa chuckled and yet again rolled his eyes, "Why am I not surprised?" He gave Lea a swift jab to the arm to pay him back from earlier, and took off running to the square. He looked back over his shoulder to his stunned friend and called out "Last one there buys." Lea took off after him, yammering on the whole time about how that was cheating and how it was Isa's turn to pay. Isa just smiled and kept running.

Saix angrily crumpled up the jacket and threw it on his otherwise immaculate floor. A cool rage was cutting through him as he remembered his teenage adventures that had been cut off too soon. Did he not realize that was why they had to get their hearts back at any cost? All of their plans from the early days in the Organization…. Two kids show up and Axel just wants to throw them away. They used to follow their plans out to the end no matter what… something had changed.

He looked out his window at his view of Kingdom Hearts, which was finally coming together. One day, he will see. They may not be kids anymore, eating ice cream and making up stories about the stars and rabbits on the moon. All he could hope for was for Axel to want to a chance for their friendship to be real again. So they could look up at the real moon and joke like they once did.

(authors note: Edited by myself so I might have missed a few mistakes. I know I need to reformat the first chapter. I was not expecting to write more on this but I figured it was time to take all my bits and pieces of KH writing and polish and publish them. So now this will be a collection of flashbacks detailing Isa/Saix and Lea/Axels relationship. As well as hopefully manage to capture their characters. Titles are bound to change as this is a work in progress.)


End file.
